The Nightmare War
by RTNightmare
Summary: Halloween Town and the other holidays are peaceful places. But what will happen when a war between the Holidays and the Zombie King and Vampire Kings and their minions begins? It is up to Jack and 3 new recruits to save the day. Done! JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Breakup | The Danger

_Author's Notes: I currently have 5 chapters written in this story. None of this will be edited. I just don't have the patience. And yes, this is a romance thing (JackxOC), but the romance will come gradually, because both sides of the romance have issues, or at least one side does. This is probably the best TNBC story I've written so far, mainly because of the story and the fact that MY characters, especially the one that is ME, are I think really good and not Mary-Sues. You'll understand soon. My character may look pretty, but her attitude is exactly like mine, only maybe a little worse. I hold grudges…but yeah, you'll understand that soon. I used half my personality. And the point of this story is to find and use love instead of hate and anger when it comes to power. Read and Review! Do not insult me. Constructive Criticism would be nice, along with compliments if you like it!_

Jack Skellington knew what he had to do. He and Sally Finklestein both knew it was time. But would they both walk away intact. Jack had told Sally to meet him on the Spiral Hill, the place where they had first got together a little less than a year ago.

Sally arrived four minutes after Jack did. Her red-brown hair blew in the wind, her big, dark eyes looking downcast, and her small hands were over her heart, as they usually did when she was feeling extreme emotions.

"Jack…we need to talk." She said quietly. Jack nodded, "I know." She reached the top of the hill and finally looked up at him. "We need to break up." They both said at the same time. "What?" They said in unison again. "So we agree?" Yet again they spoke at the same time. Sally smiled softly, "But we'll stay friends, right?" Jack nodded, finally smiling. "Of course we will. Always!"

Jack smiled to himself as he returned to Town Hall, to the Mayor's office. The Mayor looked up and asked with his unhappy face, "So? How did it go? You're back awfully soon." Jack smiled, "It's all right. She agreed. We said the same things at the same time. We'll still be friends, but we won't be together."

The Mayor's head switched as he smiled, "That's great news! I knew it wouldn't last. You need someone stronger, wittier, and more special than her. " Jack glared at the elected official, "She may not be strong, but she's very witty. And she is special in her own way." The Mayor sighed, "Then look for someone strong at least. Someone who can fight by your side would be good."

Jack nodded absentmindedly. The Mayor noticed this and cleared his throat, "Jack?" Jack looked at him and saw a letter in his hand. "What's that?" The Mayor handed it to him, "It's from Santa Claus." Jack looked at him, "Sandy Claws?" The Mayor shook his head, "You got his name wrong. It's spelled SANTA CLAUS. You put a Halloween spin on it."

If Jack had blood, he would've blushed. "Whoops! I haven't talked to _**Santa**_ since I came to apologize. I wonder why he didn't correct me then. Anyway, what's this about?" The Mayor wasn't looking at him as he answered, "It's not my mail, so I have no right to look." Jack would've rolled his eyes, if he had any. Finally, Jack opened the letter and read out loud:

_Dear Jack,_

_It has come to my attention that a new threat is upon us. It's something greater than the Boogie Man ever was. The reason I wanted to inform you is because they are part of your kind. The Vampire and Zombie Kings have banded together their army of minions to destroy the holiday leaders and take over the holidays and the human world. They will strike the holidays first and then go to the human realm. We MUST stop them. I suggest you call in for backup because they are strong when they work as one. Notify your people and make sure you're ready. One of my Secret Agent Elves has given me their plan. They will strike a week before Halloween. They will do that to ever holiday: strike a week before. Be prepared…._

_I wish you luck,_

_Santa Claus_

Jack put down the letter and frowned, "I don't know who to call for backup." The Mayor chuckled, "Okay, I lied. I did look. It seems like Santa thought ahead. Flip the paper over." Jack didn't question him, but instead flipped the paper over to a message on the back.

_PS: There is a secret base in another realm that we call The Extra Realm. If we ever run out of people, we go ask for additions or replacement from there. Good luck in choosing your team!_

Jack nodded, "I had heard of that, but I never thought of it as real. We'll ask for an army from there. The Mayor stood up, "I've got a better plan. We don't need an army. All we need is a small group, maybe three. They need to be strong, witty, and special." Jack could see where this was going, "You are NOT hooking me up."

The Mayor smirked, "We'll see. I've already looked into it while you were out telling Sally you just wanted to be friends." Jack crossed his arms, "And…" The Mayor smiled and took three pieces of paper, each with a symbol and writing on them.

"_This Warlock, Damon Gothen, is supposed to be amazing at the sword and arrow. He was thirty-four when he died, and he died several hundred years ago. He is a master at close combat, but can still hit anything that a long range away, as long as he uses an arrow. _

"_This Enchantress, Rachel Terrera, is also amazing at the sword and arrow, but she has a whip to add to that. But those are just weapons. She can cast spells, can use elemental magic, and has the power to imitate any ability almost. She was twenty two when she died, though it doesn't say when that was, but when she was alive, her rage was incredible. She had a rough life, but that only adds to her power. You want her on our side, that's what I'm getting at._

"_And last, this Ogre, Vorgan McHem, is super powerful and has a club for his weapon. He can also do some magic with Earth, but otherwise, his strength is legendary. He died at age forty-four about two thousand years ago. He was killed in a fight and since then has one against every enemy that he comes across because he wants to make up for being killed. He doesn't look for revenge, he looks for redemption._

"So, these are just three I've chosen, and that seems like enough for me. The zombies are slow, so Vorgan can take them easily on foot. The vampires are stronger and can fly, but have a weakness against spells and a lot of magic. I think this team is good. They can get here in around a day and a half. What do you say, Jack?"

Jack hesitated for a second, and then said, "I think that'll be good. Though I'm surprised! You've never put in so much effort into your work. This is phenomenal. Why are you so into this?" The Mayor gave him a look, "Maybe because I don't the holidays to be destroyed…why else?" Jack's eye-sockets widened, "Oh…right." He shook himself mentally, "So are we going to call them or what?"

The Mayor smiled, "Already did it. I knew you wouldn't say no to such a team, and even if you did, we need them." Jack sighed, "Okay…" He walked to the door to the office and was about to walk out when the Mayor said, "You're probably going to have to fight too." Jack nodded, "I plan to…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Three Recruits | A Separate Problem

The three recruits arrived in less time than the Mayor had said. Jack had taken the time beforehand to tell the citizens of what was going on so they would be prepared. Jack could see Sally through the crowd, and hesitated for half a second before continuing. After Jack's speech was over, she came up to him, "You're going to fight with them, aren't you?" She asked him. He nodded, "I'm able to, so it's only right."

Sally nodded, "Just be careful. I don't know if you realize it, but none of us want to lose our beloved King of Halloween." Jack nodded, "I'll be fine." Sally nodded, "I certainly hope so." Jack narrowed his eye-sockets, "Are you doubting me, Sally?" She smiled lightly at his joke, but didn't answer. "I better go. The doctor doesn't like me being out a long time." Jack nodded, "See you later."

Sally walked out just as the witches came up to Jack, "So, how are you and your girl, Sally doing these days?" Jack frowned, "We broke up yesterday. I don't want to talk about it." They blinked, "So you're available then." Jack sighed, not wanting to unleash his temper on them, "No, I'm not. I need time to be by myself. I'm still friends with Sally, but we both agreed it was too much. For the time being until I find someone NEW I'll be keeping to myself about that kind of thing." He walked away from them and out of Town Hall.

The three recruits were approaching Halloween Town. They all had serious expressions on their face. One would expect them to be happy to be picked, but they were all business, especially Rachel Terrera, the leader and most powerful of the group.

Being that no one knew when Rachel died, seeing as she was found some time after the event, no one could tell how long she'd been the way she was. And she wouldn't tell anyone. She had excelled in her training unlike anyone else had before, but still had a temper like no other. That part of her had stayed and come with her into her afterlife. Strapped to Rachel's back were her sword, bow, and arrows in a black and blue backpack. No whip could be seen. Her jet black hair swayed in the wind as they walked. Her big deep blue eyes scanned the area. She wore different shades of blues and black. Her ears were pointed, her long nails jet black, and her skin was a light blue color.

Vorgan Mc'Hem was to Rachel's right and had his club strapped to his back. He was very large and very fast despite his size. He also had good vision and very good hearing. His sense of smell was average. Unlike his two companions, who were both slim and good-looking, he had muscles bulging from his body and looked monstrous. But he didn't mind, he liked it that way. All he wore were a pair of ripped brownish trousers. No shirt would hide his greyish-green skin.

Damon Gothen was to Rachel's left and was almost as slim. His semi-long dark hair was almost as dark as Rachel's but had a tint of red and was way crazier; spiky, with a ponytail in the back. His skin was a pale red and his eyes a deeper fiery red. He wore a sleeveless black and red shirt and trousers that went up to his ankle and hung above his black and red boots. He had long red nails. His teeth were sharp, and one stuck out. His sword, bow, and arrows were all in a backpack on his back. His backpack was almost identical except that it had red instead of blue.

They continued to walk forward, Vorgan's senses and Rachel's senses picking up everything around them. Rachel sighed angrily, "I can't pick up enough from down here." She turned to Vorgan and Damon, "Damon, help me with Vorgan. We'll fly the rest of the way." Vorgan shook his head, "I too heavy. I hurt you or weaken you. We no need that. I use earth to catch up."

Rachel nodded, "Very well. It's to the sky for us, Damon." And they shot up into the sky. From there, Rachel and Damon could see Halloween Town. Damon called down to Vorgan, "It's about a mile away. Keep going straight Vorgan. If you get attacked, shout for us as loud as you can. Rachel will hear it." Vorgan nodded and gave a thumbs-up. They continued through the air and made it in less time.

Damon and Rachel flew over and down past the gate and landed just as Vorgan jumped the wall. Rachel smirked for the first time since they started their journey, "Not bad, Vorgan. You're just as fast on land as we are in the sky." Vorgan smiled, "Piece of cake." Rachel rolled her eyes and then turned forward as a skeleton in a pinstriped suit walked up to her, Damon and Vorgan who had joined them.

"You must be Rachel Terrera, Damon Gothen and Vorgan McHem. Hello, and welcome to Halloween Town. I'm Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween Town." He shook each of their hands and then continued, "We appreciate you coming all the way over here to help us." Rachel nodded without a smile, "It is our pleasure."

Jack nodded back. _It certainly doesn't seem so._ He thought to himself._ You're not even smiling._ Rachel's eyes widened, "You expect me to smile?" Jack's eyes widened, "You…you can read minds?" She nodded, "I don't smile very often anymore. I used to when I was alive and was stupid. But I had Bipolar Disorder when I was alive and I had hatred in me because of the way I was treated as a child. If anything, you can thank the people living who tortured me for the lack of smile on my face."

Jack frowned, "I see. The Mayor did say something about that." Rachel's eyes narrowed, "If anything, my hatred gives me power. I asked them to say that in my profile because it's true. I would not be as powerful without my hatred." Jack's frown turned sad, "Please tell you cared for at least someone in your life…and now in your afterlife."

Rachel sighed, "Barely. I had parents and a brother. I cared about most of them and my cousins. But other than that, I've been betrayed before. I barely had any friends when I died. I didn't have a very good life is what I mean. But it's fine. I can only wish that those who hurt me they feel the same pain that I felt."

Jack's eyes widened, "But why? Can't you let it go?" Rachel frowned, "That's not my way of doing things. I could, but I don't think that will help. I want revenge on them, but seeing as I am dead now, I can't." She turned away, "I _hope_ they die painfully." Jack was surprised by how casual she was speaking like they were talking about the weather or what their plans for the day were.

"I'm sorry…" Was all he could say. Damon stepped forward, "It's fine. We all have issues, and we all cope with them in our own ways. As long as she's not hurting anyone, she can think about hatred as much as she wants." Jack looked at Rachel. All he wanted now was to help her get past her hatred. When she heard this thought, she turned on him, "Don't try that! I cannot be cured, Jack! I will always have this hatred in me. You cannot do anything about that!"

Jack sighed, "Fine…but before this conversation ends, let me give you something to think about. Don't you think that maybe it's only LOVE that you are missing. Think about it. From what I've learned about you, love is what you need to get past this obstacle. You'll still be powerful, and you'll have something worth fighting for. Something you care about…"

Rachel turned to him but remained silent. Jack took that as her thinking it over. And that was good enough for him…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thinking | Training Session | A Plan Forms

_Author's Notes: I have to rewrite from here on. I may not edit all chapters, but I'll try. My patience goes down when I have to rewrite things. This took a while to get to work on. And I'm super annoyed that I have to rewrite it. But the good news is that I'm making it better than it originally was. ;) So get ready for Chapter 3! Here we go. R&R with Constructive Criticism ONLY!_

It had been over an hour since the three recruits arrived, and ever since the conversation between her and Jack, Rachel had thought about what he had said. Rachel had always thought her way of doing things was best for her. It may not be the right thing for anyone else, though. She could admit that. But was 'Love' all that she was missing?

Being that she had had boyfriends before, though one had cheated while others broke up with her most of the time, she knew what it was like to be in a relationship. She didn't like it. There were very few instances where she would break up with the guy, but that was because they were either not the right guy or complete perverts.

Rachel sighed angrily. She had always been sure of what was right for her before. Maybe because no one had ever done what Jack had; he told her otherwise. Rachel glared at the wall, deep in thought. "What does he know?" She grumbled lowly. Charging her hands with fire, she threw a fireball at the exact place she was glaring at.

It hit the wall with a loud crackling noise and then the fire extinguished under the Enchantress's power. She sighed, "I'm so losing my mind here." She exited her private house in Halloween Town and made her way past the house that Vorgan and Damon were occupying before exiting the town altogether.

Jack was walking through town about half an hour after Rachel had left when he heard a loud _BOOM_ in the distance. Panicking, he ran to the source and found it was coming from outside of Halloween Town, near the Spiral Hill. Many other citizens who had heard it were running in the same direction, and some citizens were already there.

They were watching Rachel who was using her powers to fly while controlling shadows and the elements around her. Jack had to admit to himself, he was impressed. Rachel whipped her arms around, sending the power around her in the directions she wanted it to go before finally pulling it in and then sending it out in one gigantic blast. Thank goodness she was far enough away from the ground; otherwise the citizens of Halloween Town would get hurt.

Jack watched as Rachel slowly floated down, eyes closed, back to the ground. He was about to speak up, but was cut off when the Enchantress pulled out a sword. This sudden action caused him to shut his mouth as he watched her perform many tricks with the sword and her hands. It was a mixture of martial arts and sword fighting.

When she had finished the technique, she gave a loud battle cry and stuck her sword out far in front of her. Finally, she opened her eyes and gazed at all the citizens watching her. She didn't mind it. It was just a little distracting. "What!" She demanded, putting her sword away. But what she got surprised her: applause.

Blushing lightly, she mumbled, "Thank you." Then she turned away a little to hide her blue blush. Jack walked up to her, "That was amazing! You are a truly powerful Enchantress!" Rachel turned away with a frown, "Thank you." Jack frowned too, "What's wrong?" Rachel sighed, "I don't really like compliments. It makes me kind of uncomfortable."

Jack sighed, "Is there anything you do like?" Rachel smirked but didn't turn to look at him, "Fighting." Jack rolled his eye-sockets, but this went unseen and unnoticed by Rachel or anyone else due to the fact that he didn't have any real eyes, so you barely knew where he was looking. Jack looked back at Rachel and asked, "How old are you, Rachel?" He realized what he'd said and how rude it sounded, so he quickly added, "You look young, so I was wondering."

Rachel glared at him, "Why would you ask such a rude question of someone you just met?" Jack sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just curious." Rachel smirked again, "Oh yes, I've heard all about your curiosity and how great and insufferable it is." Now it was Jack's turn to glare. "What was that for?" He asked. Rachel only shrugged.

"So, are you going to answer that question?" Jack asked. Rachel sighed, "Um…no. Why should I grant you an answer if you won't give me your answer to it as well?" Jack smiled, "Is that what you want?" Rachel shrugged again. Jack smiled, "I died when I was twenty-four. But I've been undead for years. If I remember correctly, I was born in 1910, and died in 1934. And since it's now 2020, that means altogether I've been around here for…eighty-six years. But considering our ages freeze when we die, I can say I'm still twenty-four. Now…your turn!"

Rachel turned to Jack, took a very deep breath, and said as fast as she possibly could, "'snow2020soI'." Jack's jaw had dropped. After a few moments, he blurted, "What!" Other citizens were still around and didn't understand what she said either. She smiled, "Well, I told you. Now, we're even."

She began to walk away, but Jack stopped her, "Hey! That's not fair! You said that so fast, I didn't understand a word of it." Rachel shrugged, "Too bad for you then." She continued to walk away, and this time, Jack didn't stop her. Instead, he was glared after her furiously. She had cheated. He was about to learn the information that she had kept from everyone, and she had said it far too fast for him to comprehend.

Jack growled and stomped off towards his home. He was now more than a little annoyed with the Enchantress. What had he done to deserve this? He had told her his age and all, so it couldn't be that she was upset about him asking about her age. What had he done wrong then? Or was she toying with him? That could be it. Jack sighed as he opened the door to his house and dragged his feet up the steps.

"Zero, I'm home!" Jack called up the steps. He heard a few barks of welcome from Zero and sighed. When he reached the top step, he sighed again. Jack needed to find a way to break this girl by the time the war started. He needed to be careful though. She was sneaky. And she could read minds. Maybe if he thought of something else whenever she was near. No, that wouldn't do it. She'd eventually understand.

Jack grumbled and turned to Zero who was in his basket, "Time to start planning on how to break this girl. There's got to be some way." He tapped a pencil against his skull and thought. After a moment, he sighed, "This is going to be very tough." An idea came to him. "Unless…" He turned to Zero.

"I'll be back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Potion | SLAP | An Unknown Secret

Jack ran over to Doctor Finklestein's house and knocked on the door, hoping with everything he had that Sally wasn't there to answer the door. Small footsteps could be heard coming. Jack sighed angrily until he heard the old voice of the doctor interrupt the footsteps. "Sally, I'll get it. You get back to work." Jack smiled as the door opened.

"Oh, Jack. How may I help you?" Jack was about to speak when he realized something, "May I come in. I need to speak to you in private." The doctor moved aside, allowing Jack to walk in. They walked up the ramp, and Jack made sure not to make eye contact with the ragdoll below.

When they reached the lab, the doctor turned to Jack, "Now, what's this about?" Jack began to explain, "As you may or may not know, Rachel Terrera, one of the newcomers in Halloween Town, has the ability to read minds. I have a plan that will require that I get the ability to block her mind reading skills. Or I can turn it off and on at will. Can you help me?" The doctor stared up at the skeleton for a moment before his duck-like mouth curved into an evil-looking grin. "I may have just the thing. Come with me."

Meanwhile, Rachel Terrera was walking around town with Damon Gothen. They were both admiring the scenes around them since this was the first chance they got to explore the town. Being that they were usually cooped up in The Extra Realm's Nightmare Base, they didn't get to see much of the rest of the world.

"Nice town, right Rachel?" Damon asked his companion. Rachel nodded without a word. Damon looked at her, "You know, it is times like these where I wish I had your mind-reading power. What are you thinking?" Rachel turned to him, "I'm thinking about the upcoming battle. It seems far away in time from now, but I know it isn't. It's strange. Time is strange."

Damon laughed, "You're strange too." Rachel smirked, "Yes, I am."

Jack took the vial containing a purple liquid from the doctor. "So this will do what?" He asked. "It will give you the power to block her from your mind whenever you want your thoughts to be kept secret. If you keep the block too long, however, you'll begin to get a headache. An hour and twenty minutes is the max for now. I'll work to make it longer."

Jack nodded his thanks and drank down the liquid in one gulp. He blinked once before closing his eye-sockets as he coughed. After seven coughs, he stood up straight as he felt the control over the block form. "Wow…" He mumbled. He turned to the doctor, "Thank you Doctor Finklestein. This is brilliant."

The doctor waved it off. "Anything else?" Jack thought for a moment. A random image popped into his head: Rachel with her sword. Jack smiled as an idea formed, "Do you think you could make it so that the Soul Robber can morph into different weapons?" The doctor smiled and nodded, "That'll take time though. I'll get right on it. Come back tomorrow." Jack smiled brightly, "Thank you, doctor!"

Jack left after that. When Jack got outside the doctor's gate, he immediately bumped into Rachel and Damon, who had their backs facing him but turned when he ran into them. "Whoops! Sorry about that! I should really watch where I'm going." Rachel turned and eyed him. "No one has ever been able to bump into me before because if they get close, I can hear their thoughts. But now, I hear nothing."

Jack held back a smile, "Well, sorry but I can't help you with that. It's not my fault your powers are failing you." The Enchantress's anger flared, "MY POWERS NEVER FAIL!" Jack's calm expression didn't falter even though a huge gust of wind blew in his face. He smiled, "Well then, what other word can I use?" Rachel stood up straighter even though she already was pretty straight and looked him in the eye sockets. She was about two to four inches shorter than him.

"You did something to your head…I know it! My powers have never stopped working ever since I died! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" Jack smiled, "I made a minor adjustment. That's all. It was why I was at the doctor's house. He gave me a special potion to block your power. You can no longer read into my thoughts." The girl before him gasped angrily and moved so fast, Jack didn't know what happened until it hit him.

_SLAP!_

Jack staggered backwards as his left hand moved to his left cheek. His eye-sockets were wide and his mouth was open from shock. No one had ever slapped him before. Not since he'd died anyway. Oogie Boogie had tried probably, but that was a different story. This girl had literally crossed that line and slapped him across the face.

There were several gasps from behind Rachel, and the warlock next to Rachel had joined in and gasped as well. He knew Rachel was violent, but she had never struck anyone on the side of goodness unless it was in training. But this wasn't training. No, this was bad…

Damon took a step away from Rachel. He had noticed her whole demeanor and appearance had changed. Her whole body, which was originally covered in blue and black, now, had red instead of blue. Even her eyes were a blazing red. Her hands were clenched into fists and a fire began to burn around each hand. Damon knew this was the right moment to stay out of her way.

Quick footsteps could be heard coming up behind Rachel. They turned as the Mayor came into view, "Miss, how **dare** you slap the Pumpkin King! Apologize at once and then come with me! I need to have a word with you about manners!" Rachel turned to face him fully and glared defiantly down at him. He shrunk as she spoke, "Bite me!" With that, she blasted into the air and streaked over to the graveyard outside of town.

Jack, who had watched her the entire time, knew he should've felt angry at her for slapping him. But all he was able to feel from their recent encounter was pity. She had so much anger in her, and she couldn't control it or let it go. It was sad really. There was something about her that she was hiding, though. That much he could tell. And it wasn't something that had already been brought up, like her age. It was something much bigger than that. But what?

Little did he know what would be coming soon enough…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The War Begins | Hypnotized | True Feelings Revealed

Rachel was furious. She had been pacing for many hours now as she grumbled to herself. Her powers had never failed her, so why should they do so now? Maybe it was because Jack was the only who dared to go against her like that. People usually avoided the Enchantress. And that's usually how she liked it. But now she just wanted to be around him, just to know what he was thinking. Maybe he had a time limit to how long he could block her.

As plans formed as to how she could maneuver around this obstacle, Rachel noticed, in the corner of her eye, a green and brown thing coming in the direction of Halloween Town. She looked up. It was smoke or something. It was in the sky, becoming denser and coming closer. What was it? But when she saw the black that was coming in behind it, she knew immediately.

The war was about to begin.

She gasped and ran off of the Spiral Hill, which is where she went after slapping Jack, and ran back to town. Jumping over the gate, she shouted, "They're here!" Jack and a whole lot of other citizens turned. Rachel pointed behind her at the brown and green smoke and the blackness coming their way.

Jack looked at it and gasped. He turned to the citizens, "Get to your homes and stay there. We'll take care of it." There was a lot of fleeing after that. Jack ran off towards the doctor's house. Rachel called after him, but he was already gone. Rachel turned back to the green, brown and black coming their way and took out were sword before heading past the gate again.

The Enchantress noticed how thick the smoke was and how much of the black there was. It was getting bigger and bigger every minute that passed. It didn't scare her because she was used to fighting and not being scared. All her fears had washed away with her life. She knew the smoke was the smell and the sign of zombies and the black was the vampire bats. They were coming and there were lots of them.

They were early…

Jack rushed into the doctor's lab. Doctor Finklestein turned, "Jack? What's wrong?" Jack explained in a rush, "The war is beginning, so I need to Soul Robber back! Is it finished?" The doctor nodded, "Yes, I tweaked it and it should work. But you must get used to it. I don't know if you should fight until you are used to its new abilities."

Jack frowned and took the Soul Robber from the doctor. "No time!" He said as the Soul Robber gripped onto his arm, "I have to go!" He bowed his thanks and ran out of the room, down the ramp, and out of the doctor's house. He headed out of the gate and immediately, he was faced with a zombie.

Not even bothering to use the Soul Robber, he punched the zombie in the face. "You're a little early, buddy! Why don't you come back in a few weeks?" The zombie moaned in response. Jack sighed, blocked the lousy punch aimed at his chest from the zombie, and delivered and punch and kick that severed the zombie's head and knocked him to the ground.

He stepped on the zombie's head and crushed his brain, ending the zombie's afterlife. "I can't believe I just did that…" Jack sighed. He looked up, gasped, and blocked a vampire just in time before it could hit him in the spine. Jack looked around quickly as he faced his current opponent and saw the three recruits facing off both zombies and vampires at the same time.

Rachel was currently hacking at a zombie and vampire, smashing their heads against each other. The vampire muttered before he fell unconscious to the ground, "I vont to suck your blood." Rachel sighed, "Whatever, Mr. Pathetic." She kicked him in the face.

Vorgan was currently punching and kicking-in the faces of his opponents. He moved very fast for being so big. "C'mon, who want more?" He shouted at a new group of zombies. After taking out each head of the group with one swing of his arm, he began smashing their brains. "Ha! You not so tough!"

Damon was currently using his arrows from the air. He wasn't as tough as Rachel and Vorgan. In fact, if he was hit too hard, he would probably go down instantly. From the sky, he knew it was harder and probably impossible for the zombies to get him. But he still had the vampires to worry about. Fortunately, they were clueless as bats, so if they turned into bats to meet him, they would just fly lazily around him and he would shoot them down.

Rachel looked ahead as soon as she was done with the last of the zombies and vampires coming her way. Ahead she could see two dark and very tall figures. Taking a closer look, she saw the skin on the one to the left was green with patches of brown. The other one had very pale skin, blood red eyes, and black hair and attire.

"The Zombie and Vampire Kings." Rachel mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Ah, yes…the Enchantress I've heard so much about." The Vampire King said. "Rachel Terrera, yes…I've been vonting to meet you." Rachel held up her sword in a ready stance. The Vampire King, who was originally in the shadows, stepped out to reveal the most handsome of beings that Rachel had ever seen.

What Rachel didn't realize was that she was being hypnotized…

The Enchantress lowered her sword to the ground subconsciously. The Vampire King smiled, "Now, now, no need to fight me. I just vont to talk." He walked up to her and lifted her up by her face, "You have very beautiful eyes. Your complexion is perfect…" He smiled, showing his jagged teeth. "Now why are you fighting on the side of good. Why don't you fight with us, my dear? You shall be rewarded in the end."

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned. Jack, who had heard her moan, turned and gasped at the sight, "NO! You leave her alone!" The Vampire King turned to him, "Shut it, Bone Man!" He turned back to the girl in his grasp, "You shall fight for us…and destroy all the citizens of Halloween Town and the other holidays. Do you understand?"

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. They were no longer their deep blue. Now, they were a blazing red. But they were half closed as if she wasn't even aware of what was going on. She would now do anything the Vampire King told her to do. "Yes…" She said. The Vampire King smiled, "Now, why don't you start by going into town and attacking and destroying the citizens."

Rachel didn't respond. She only picked up her sword and ran in the direction of town. Jack gasped again, "No! Rachel, stop!" But she didn't listen. In fact, she couldn't even hear anything except the Vampire King's voice. "You leave her alone!" Jack shouted. The Vampire King turned and sped towards him like a bullet until he was right in front of the Pumpkin King.

"Why? Are **you** in love with her?" He asked the skeleton. Jack stopped and thought about that. The Vampire King waited patiently. Jack reviewed the past few days. He had tried to help her and tried to let her see the truth of what she lived…or didn't live for. More like what she was undead for. She died hating a lot of things and she used her rage to fuel her actions, her fighting especially.

But after all the bad things he'd seen her do, he knew there was goodness in her. She just needed to find it. And maybe…he would be the one to help her. But the question remained…was he in love with her? As soon as the Vampire King asked that and Jack thought about it, the answer became clear…

"Yes…I am…" And with that, Jack sped off in the direction of town so fast that the Vampire King couldn't stop him. Jack knew what he had to do. He just had to do it right without getting hurt or slapped again. Could he break the spell put on his new crush? He knew the only way he could do that was if she loved him too…he could only hope!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Destruction Starts | In Love | Last Revenge

Jack rushed into Halloween Town in time to see Rachel setting fires to lure the citizens out. He rushed over to her and pulled her away from one of the houses. "Rachel, you have to snap out of it." She turned and nearly slapped him again, but he moved just in time. She snarled at him and continued her work.

"Jack! What's happened to her?" The Mayor was panicking as he rushed over to Jack. The skeleton was currently trying to form a plan, so he hesitated before answering, "She's been hypnotized by the Vampire King. I need to break her out of it. Maybe if I surprise her, I can get her out." The Mayor fiddled with his fingers, "How do you propose to surprise her?" Jack looked down at him.

"By kissing her…" He muttered. The Mayor gasped, "Why would you do that?" Jack frowned at the ground, "Because I've fallen in love with her…" The Mayor looked at him, "How could you fall in love with someone who slapped you?" Jack, who was daydreaming while looking absentmindedly at the ground, didn't answer. It was only when Scary, the taller witch, screamed that he looked up.

Rachel was now slashing her sword at the witch. Jack gasped and rushed over. He brought out the Soul Robber and flicked his wrist with the gooey green substance on it. Like it usually did, it acted like a grabbing hook. But instead of grabbing Rachel like Jack intended it to do, it grabbed her sword. "Well, better that than nothing." Jack mumbled to himself.

He pulled and the sword left Rachel's hands. This grabbed the Enchantress's attention. She hissed at him and pulled out a second sword. Jack, who didn't usually use a sword, did all he could do to block her. The skeleton was thankful that his reflexes were great and he didn't get tired easily. He didn't have the muscles or organs for that.

But Rachel did…

After a while, Jack could hear Rachel's heavy breathing. She was fighting to destroy him; that he could tell. But her red eyes showed something else. He couldn't figure it out. It wasn't until he got close enough that he realized what it was. Deep inside of her, Rachel was awake and pleading for him to end this.

It had been over thirty minutes now. Jack was surprised for two reasons: he didn't know he could use a sword so well and he didn't think that the Enchantress could last this long. But he could tell she was losing it. He needed to end this before she destroyed herself.

"Rachel," Jack began, "Listen, I'm going to help you…" There was a laugh behind Jack and the skeleton turned. The Vampire King was behind there with Vorgan and Damon in a heap at his feet. Jack gasped and forgot to pay attention to Rachel, so the Enchantress stabbed him in the ribs. Thankfully for Jack, the sword missed his bones and went into an open area instead. But Jack pretended that he'd been hit in the bone. He gasped and slumped to the ground.

The citizens outside gasped as Rachel, towering over him, bent down and retrieved both swords. She crossed the blades like an X and prepared to slice his head off. Then she looked up at the Vampire King for his command. But before he could utter a command, Jack moved.

Moving into the space between her front and the sword so he was against her, he pushed himself up, grabbed her face, and kissed her. He closed his eye sockets and poured everything he knew about love and how much he loved her into it. He loved her so much…

Rachel's eyes opened wide as the red melted away and was replaced with blue. Then, her eyes closed as she kissed him back. She dropped the swords and pulled him closer to her as he did the same to her. Everyone around them gasped. Even the Mayor who had expected this gasped in shock. The others had no idea. Sally was part of this group.

Jack and Rachel finally let go and opened their eyes. "I don't understand," Rachel said quietly. "I've always known what was best for me before, but now I feel so different. My fury and pain…it's all gone." Jack smiled, "That's love, Rachel…" Rachel's eyes widened, "So you didn't just kiss me to break the spell. You kissed me because…" Jack nodded, "Because I love you…"

Rachel gasped as tears formed in her eyes, "Really?" He nodded. "Even after all that I've done, though? And you're not going to betray me or leave me like the others did?" Jack looked at her sadly before he pulled her close. "I understand emotions are hard to control. And I would never do anything to purposefully give you pain. I would never betray you or leave you either. I'm not that kind of skeleton."

Rachel giggled and hugged him, "Thank you…" Jack smiled as he stroked her back, "You're beautiful when you smile. And I have to say that I like your laugh." Rachel laughed again. To Jack, it was like a beautiful bell. But then Jack was reminded of the problem at hand. "What do you say you get revenge one last time? You know…the Vampire King." Rachel looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

Rachel turned to the Vampire King. With one quick movement of her fingers, the swords flew back in her hands. "Now then…what do you say we settle this without the hypnotism?" The Vampire King stepped back, "No, stop!" With Jack by her side and her new love for him, the hypnotism didn't work. "No!" The Vampire King screeched.

Rachel ran up and stabbed him directly in the stomach. "Try this on for size…" Then she started to mutter something inaudible. It was a spell. Her whole body began to glow and the glow extended through the swords and into the Vampire King's stomach. "No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOO!" As the glowing ceased, the Vampire King began to turn to dust. As soon as the glowing stopped, the Vampire King was no more.

Rachel took the sword out of the pile of dust and turned to the Zombie King, "I'll give you this chance to flee. Unless you want to end up like him…" The Zombie King shook his head while he held up his hands and then took off in the opposite direction. The other zombies and remaining vampires followed him. Rachel smiled…

"Good riddance…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love Won the War | Mind over Matter | Jack's New Girlfriend

Rachel smiled until she heard something behind her: Applause. She turned around and was immediately hugged by Jack. The Halloween Town citizens behind him were the ones clapping. Within the group were Vorgan and Damon. Rachel smiled happily for what seemed like the first time in years.

She bowed once Jack released her, "Thank you." Jack clapped with the others, "Good work, Rachel. You did a fabulous job!" Rachel blushed a deep blue color as she took his hand. "Now that the evil guys are gone, can I ask…did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Jack blinked, "About what? Loving you? Of course! I don't just kiss anyone." Rachel giggled. "Well, you were right about the love thing. That one kiss changed me completely. I feel nothing but love and happiness now." Jack smiled happily, knowing he had done the right thing, "Good to hear!"

They heard a noise and turned. Dr. Finklestein, in this wheelchair was coming up to them, "As soon as I saw you, Rachel, I knew you were something different. I have been watching you closely, and if what I think will happen is correct, you're in for a heck of a lot in Halloween Town." He turned to Jack as Rachel nodded a little dumbly.

"Did you test the new Soul Robber yet, Jack?" Jack smiled sheepishly and looked at his wrist where the Soul Robber was. "Once, but it ended up acting like a grabbing hook instead of a whip, so I got Rachel's sword instead of her. Heh, not exactly what I wanted."

The doctor nodded and said, "Well, try it now." The citizens, who had seen the Soul Robber in action before, stepped back. Rachel followed their example. Jack did a quick movement to make a whip, but it ended up again as a grabbing hook. He pulled it back while groaning in frustration. He did this two more times before Rachel stepped in.

"I think I know what you're doing wrong. I've seen a lot of weapon-morphing before, so I know what to do." She turned to the doctor as Jack handed her the Soul Robber with a grumble, and asked, "How many weapons can he make?" The doctor answered, "Almost any as long as he knows how to morph it to the right one." Rachel nodded as the Soul Robber attached to her arm. She then closed her eyes, breathed in and out deeply, and did a quick movement with both hands until the Soul Robber morphed into a green sword.

She smiled and looked at Jack whose jaw had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and placed it back in the right place, "How did you do that?" Rachel smiled, "You need to will it to do what you want it to do. Otherwise, it'll do exactly the opposite. You have to use your mind and your body, or hands, to will it to take the shape of the weapon you want."

The doctor nodded, "She's good to have around. She certainly knows her stuff." Rachel morphed the Soul Robber back to its goop form and gave it back to Jack. After fifteen or so tries, he managed to will it a little bit. "Great, I need practice. I thought I was good at everything I know how to do." Rachel laughed, "Well, this is obviously new. I'll teach you."

Jack smiled as an idea formed, "In that case, how would you…and your friends like to stay in Halloween Town from now on. I don't want to send you back to that other Extra Dimension or whatever. Stay here…I'm sure you'll fit right in." Rachel smiled, "I'd like that." She turned to Damon and Vorgan, "What do you say, guys? Do you want to stay here with me? Or will you go back?" The warlock and ogre smiled and nodded as Damon answered, "We'd like to stay."

Everyone cheered as the newest residents of Halloween Town smiled at one another. Rachel then turned to Jack as he walked closer to her and whispered, "What do you say about being my girlfriend?" She gasped and then smiled, giggling, "I'd like that a lot."

**End Note: Sorry for the shortness. And it's not over yet. I have to do one more thing before I end the story. It's time to introduce a character who was created by a talented young lady. Stay tuned to see who it is…;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Father | The Return of a Scarecrow | The Question

It was a few days after Rachel had saved the day with Jack's help. They were sitting on the Spiral Hill and talking about random things when a question popped into Rachel's head. "Hey, you never told me something." Jack looked at her, "What was that?" She hesitated, and then said, "I heard that you're father, Cedric Elroy came to Halloween Town when he died. Where is he? I'd really like to meet him but I don't think I saw him?"

Jack frowned and looked away, "You didn't. He disappeared a long time ago. He had the same fate as my mother, I think. She was taken by the Book of the Dead. I was to be the next, but my dad let himself be taken in my place." Rachel gasped, afraid to pry, but too curious not to, "What is the Book of the Dead?" Jack sighed, "It's a photo album with pictures of people in their human forms. All of them were dead though. The thing is that some Halloween citizens collected pictures of themselves when they died, I guess because they thought it would bring them good luck in the afterlife. But the book was alive. And it took the lives of many of the undead. My mother and father were the last two."

Rachel was speechless, "I'm so sorry." Jack nodded, but stayed silent. Rachel thought to herself in the meantime. She didn't like the fact that Jack didn't have his father to help him. He had only the Mayor and now herself to help him. Everyone needed a father figure, even the Pumpkin King.

"Do you have anything that belonged to him?" She asked as an idea formed. Jack looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, actually I do. Come with me." They headed back to Jack's house and, once inside and up the steps to Jack's room, Jack pulled out a box out of a secret compartment in the wall near his library. He brought it over to her, "This is the last of him. It was left behind."

He opened the box to reveal a piece of pumpkin and an unlit, slightly used candle. Rachel smiled, "Perfect…" She grabbed the two remains of Cedric Elroy and ran to the stairs, "Come on, Jack! I have a surprise for you!" Jack placed the box on his bed and ran after her. They went outside and the Enchantress floated up to the top of the fountain's statue.

Holding the two pieces that were the remains of the former Pumpkin King, Rachel began to recite the spell that she knew would work. Soon enough, a light opened within the dark sky and the greenish liquid in the fountain began to rise until it was in front of Rachel. She placed the pieces of remains within the liquid and then waited, still reciting the spell. The liquid containing the pieces floated up to the heavens and disappeared.

A crack of lightning was seen and thunder roared across Halloween Town. But as soon as the lightning was gone and the sky was silent, something began to fall from the heavens. It was hard to see at first what it was, but then it became clear. Many citizens came out to see what was going on. Jack gasped from his spot on the ground as he recognized the figure floating down. "Dad…"

Cedric Elroy was so tired that he couldn't open his eyes. He was surprised when he heard gasps coming from below and even a mumble, "Dad…" It sounded like his son, Jack. But he knew that couldn't be it. Jack was safe in Halloween Town. Or had he been taken again by the Book? Cedric didn't know. He just stayed still as he floated down to wherever.

Rachel calmly reached out and caught Cedric in her arms and let him hover just above so that all his weight didn't affect her. She smiled and brought him down, laying him on the ground near the fountain as the liquid within returned to normal. The Enchantress knew he would be too tired to move for a while, so she just beckoned Jack over and waited.

Jack bent down to his knees and watched as his father slowly opened his eye-sockets. The first one he noticed was Jack, "How? How can I be seeing you? Did the Book take you too?" Jack shook his head, tears in his eyes, "Rachel, an Enchantress, brought you back." He eyed Rachel and smiled weakly, "You brought me back?" She nodded.

"Thank you." The scarecrow said. Jack reached over and hugged his father as the tears poured down his skeletal cheeks. He didn't turn to Rachel, but he still said, "Thank you, Rachel. Thank you so much!"

Over the next few days, things returned to almost normal. With the scarecrow everyone missed back, and one of the newest members of Halloween Town as Jack's girlfriend, lots of things were happening. Halloween went by and new plans for next were started with contributions from Cedric and Rachel. Everyone couldn't be happier.

About four months after the war had ended, Jack approached his father, "Cedric," He called his father's name, having gotten used to it when he was alive and the beginning of his afterlife. Cedric looked up from a photo album he was showing Rachel. Jack blinked and motioned with his skull toward the kitchen. Cedric nodded and turned to Rachel, quickly mumbling, "Look at the next page. It's funnier." She nodded as he stood up and followed Jack.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Jack hesitated, and then, taking a deep breath and checking to make sure Rachel wasn't listening, said quietly, "I want to marry Rachel." Cedric's eye sockets widened, "Really." It was a statement more than a question. Jack nodded, "I may have not known her for long enough, but I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with her.

Cedric smiled, "Then go for it, kiddo. Do you need to get the rings?" Jack shook his head, "I have everything when it comes to that." He pulled out of his coat 2 boxes. One had a ring with a silver band. The stones were three black onyxes and two orange garnets. They were arranged like black, orange, BLACK, orange, black. It was a stunning ring. The next one held two rings; both were silver and have vines and pumpkins on them. The one of the left had curlier vines. Jack pointed to it, "This one will be hers."

Cedric nodded, "That's beautiful. All of them are. You have my blessings. And I'll keep the secret until it's time." Jack smiled, "Thank you." He hugged his father and put the rings away as Rachel called, "Hey, why the heck is Jack naked in so many of the pictures on this page?" If Jack had blood and skin, he would have been blushing. He turned to Cedric who held a sheepish grin. Jack glared lividly at him.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

**THE END**

**End Notes: This is not edited like the other chapters! The sequel to this is the Fanfiction Challenge, but some chapters are off with this story - incorrect, in other words. Just thought I'd let you know! ;) Also, Cedric Elroy was created by Ladybirdbuzz on deviantART and here on . By the way, I'll have a picture up on deviantART soon to let you know what the rings look like. They'll be on another account. I won't say it here, though! PM me if you want to know it! No flaming my story! Please review! Thank you.**


End file.
